


The day a star died

by Connor_murpy



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evil, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connor_murpy/pseuds/Connor_murpy
Summary: An alternate take on what could've been for gentaro had he not believed in friendship fully.





	The day a star died

Gentaro Kisaragi was the new kid. The kid who was gonna be friends with every kid in school. Or so , he tried to be. But his efforts fell flat the first time. Kengo Utahoshi was the first to reject his friendship, despite his efforts. Then it felt like Yukki, his childhood friend, was rejecting him too.

 

Rejection after rejection. It was like this school thrived on hate at times. At some point, gentaro found himself crying during lunch. Why was he crying? The answer never came to him. But all he knew was he wanted out. He wanted to go home, and stay home. He thought his parents would hate him if they saw how he couldn't even make a friend.  

“Hello.” A voice spoke out , surprising Gentaro. He looked up to see the principle , shit. “A - Ah sorry, Mr. Hayami.” Gentaro sniffled , wiping away the tears. “I didn't mean to bother you, i’ll leave.” gentaro started trying to walk away, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. “Actually, Kisaragi, I have something else to talk to you about.” 

“I've seen how these students are cruel to you, Kisaragi, and i think I can help you.” Hayami began , holding a strange switch in his hand. Black, with a white orb , and a red button. “Become one of us, a zodiart.” Hayami pressed the switch , and turned into a monster right in front of gentaro. He held a staff that Gentaro isn't sure where it came from. But he was terrified, and interested. “A zodiart?” Gentaro asked.

“Creatures based on the powers of the stars above, the constellations.” Gentaro noticed a newfound echo in his voice. “I am libra.” Hayami added , and gentaro , started trying to think rationally again. “What will turning me into a monster do? Won't everyone hate me just the same?” gentaro sighed sadly, and hayami changed back. “Kisaragi, listen to me.” Another hand on gentaros shoulder, it was serious talk this time.

“Your method of friendship has failed. Friendship doesn't last forever , Gentaro. But fear does.” Gentaro looked at the principal , before he pulled a switch out of his pocket , it was less defined than his. More eyelike , and no red dot. “It's your choice,” he began to walk away, “you can continue with your worthless life , or you can become someone who matters.” 

Gentaro looked at the switch, hands shaking out of pure anxiety. If he pressed this, he'd become a monster that everyone would fear. If he didn't , he'd stay hated. 

 

The day after, he pressed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considereing making this a series? Since I did want to make a whole fic series of a zodiart gentaro and maybe a fourze jk or someone else?


End file.
